Wrench sets generally include a plurality of wrenches with each wrench having a separate handle and a separate head. The heads are sized to engage different sized nuts or bolts. This takes up a large amount of space that is not a problem in many situations. However there are certain situations in which this is undesirable. In turn, a pair of pliers or an adjustable wrench is frequently substituted for the proper wrench. These are not as effective in engaging the head of a nut since there is generally some play in between the head of the nut and the head of the adjustable wrench or pliers. In particular, the pliers tend to strip the head of the nut.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a compact wrench set.
The present invention is premised on the realization that a compact wrench set can be formed having a hollowed tapered handle with a plurality of different sized wrench heads within the hollow body of the wrench. More particularly the different size wrench heads can be held within the hollow interior or a wrench handle with the wrench heads nested upon each other and preferably held within a molded plastic tray which keeps all of the wrench heads together and easily available for use.
The objects and advantages of the present invention will be further appreciated in light of the following detailed description and drawings in which: